I'm not dead
by pinklongbottom
Summary: Draco despues del sexto libro...
1. Chapter 1

Un mes…

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que Lord Voldemort lo había torturado en castigo por su torpeza y desobediencia, siendo el quien tenia que haber matado a Dumbledore y en su lugar Snape había cumplido con su tarea.

Si…había sido un mes demasiado largo, demasiado solitario, tan lleno de planes para liberar a los mortífagos en Azkabán, su madre a escondidas el visitaba, pues si demostraba su afecto hacia el, corría el riesgo de ser tomada por alguien débil, alguien que no tenia derecho de servir a Lord Voldemort…

Todo lo atormentaba, cada noche tenia la misma pesadilla: Dumbledore cayendo por la torre de Astronomía… el recordaba a la perfección que estuvo a punto de bajar la varita, estuvo a punto de aceptar la ayuda que ese gran mago le ofrecía, estuvo tan cerca… y Snape…le arruino la oportunidad de regresar a un camino donde, aunque se sintiera amenazado, no lo asfixiaría del modo en Voldemort lo hacia, no se sentiría acorralado en una "familia" tan falta de afecto, tan falta de humanidad, tan falta de alguien valiente que le enseñara lo que era el cariño, alguien como Pansy…

Ellos dos siendo Slytherins no podían demostrar afecto, todo es sobre la apariencia, pero cuando estaban solos, que era en repetidas ocasiones, se podían decir lo que quisieran, podían confesarse que estaban asustados, podían confesarse todo… y Draco todavía se sentía culpable por no haberle dicho lo que le pasaba y en lugar de desahogarse con ella, había ido corriendo con una chica fantasma, alguien que ya no podía temerle a la muerte, aunque tratara de comprenderlo, jamás podría, en cambio Pansy… si tan solo se hubiera podido despedir de ella…

¡Plaf!

Draco salio de su ensimismamiento cuando escucho aquel ruido tan familiar, el mismo que hacia Dobby (que llevaba cerca de cinco años de libertad) cuando le llamaban, el mismo que escuchaba cada vez que su padre llegaba a la puerta de su mansión…

El rubio relajo su mente y construyo un muro mental, justo como le había enseñado su tía Bella, salio de la deplorable habitación donde se albergaba con sus fieles e inútiles guardaespaldas: Crabbe y Goyle.

Bajo de prisa las escaleras y se encontró de frente con Fionna Parkinson, la madre de Pansy, casi inconcientemente comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, y allí estaba, de pie junto a la puerta que acababa de cerrar detrás de ella, a Draco le alegraba verla después de haber creído que jamás volvería a verla…pero en su cerebro se encendió algo: si ella estaba allí, eso significaba que ya era una de ellos, una… mortífaga.

Ni tardo ni perezoso hizo su reverencia ante al señora Parkinson e inmediatamente después apareció Orión Parkinson, el padre de su amiga, de su única amiga…Draco hizo lo propio ante Orión y después se dirigió a Pansy hizo una reverencia y con una mirada la invito a subir las escaleras detrás de el.

Caminaron por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Draco en total silencio, llegaron ante la puerta desgastada y el chico se apresuro a abrir la puerta para dejarle el paso libre a Pansy, ambos entraron y después de asegurarse que nadie estaba cerca, Pansy se echo a los brazos de Draco.

-Te extrañaba- le murmuro al oído-estaba preocupada por ti.

-Gracias- atinó a decir Draco

Era extraño, jamás se habían expresado su afecto de una manera tan directa, platicaban, se imaginaban un futuro como funcionarios del ministerio, se animaban entre si diciéndose que pronto podrían alejarse de sus familias, que podrían alejarse de esa lucha… aunque se escuchara muy cobarde. Solían ser sinceros el uno con el otro…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-inquirió Pansy después de varios minutos de silencio.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dio por respuesta Draco

-A tu… misión-

-No tenia el valor, no podía involucrarte, pro creo que no sirvió de nada ¿cierto?-Draco se acerco a ¿Pansy, tomo su brazo izquierdo y descubrió su antebrazo, allí estaba recién grabada la Marca Tenebrosa, Draco desvió su mirada al rostro de Pansy- No debiste dejar que te marcaran, esto no se quita con nada-

-Ya lo se, no soy tonta, pero supuse que era la única manera de volver a verte y decirte cuan enojada estoy contigo… ¿sabes cómo me entere de lo que paso, de tu tarea, me entere por estar de indiscreta en las conversaciones de mis padres, sabias que mi familia era parte de esta, esta, esta tontería y no me dijiste nada, pude haberte ayudado, pudimos haber evitado que Dumbledore… era el único que podía salvarnos, ahora tendremos que esperar a ver si el inepto de Potter puede con esto…(n/a: a poco creían que los había exorcizado y de repente eran el papa y teresa de Calcuta? XD)

-Calla, alguien viene- Draco interrumpió a Pansy, porque efectivamente se escuchaban pasos que se dirigían a la habitación donde Draco y Pansy estaban, minutos después apareció en la puerta Narcisa Malfoy, con una elfina domestica de nombre Gwen.

-Pansy, tus padres de esperan, ya se van- dijo Narcisa y después dirigió su mirada a Draco y más para su hijo que para Pansy agregó:- Mañana regresarán-

Pansy se despidió de Draco con un gesto y después salio de la habitación.

-Draco, si te llega a ver el Señor...-

-Pero no me vio- replicó Draco antes de que su madre terminara la frase

-Aun así, sabes que el es poderosos, el podía haber…-

-¿leído mi mente? Sabes perfectamente que lo único bueno que he sacado de tía Bella es su habilidad para la oclumancia…créeme estoy bien-dijo Draco de nuevo interrumpiendo a su madre.

Narcisa soltó un bufido de molestia y salio de la habitación, sin embargo Gwen se quedo enfrente de Draco y no fue hasta que Draco le dijo que se largara que la pobre elfina salió disparad fuera del cuartucho la que tenia que llamar habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente, justo como Narcisa había dicho, la familia Parkinson volvió a la tétrica guarida que Draco se veía obligado a habitar, el desastroso lugar daba pie a muchas de las discusiones de Narcisa con su hijo, le tenían tan acostumbrado a la buena vida que aquello le parecía insoportable…

Pansy subió las escaleras sin esperar invitación, recorrió el estrecho pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de sus ex compañeros de casa y toco la puerta, detrás de la puerta una voz que denotaba indiferencia ante "el público" pero cuando estaban solos era humana y llena de calidez, le dijo que pasara. Los tres chicos estaban en el viejo cuartucho: Crabbe estaba haciendo un movimiento de varita, como si estuviera practicando algún hechizo, Goyle estaba sentado en la misma cama en la que Draco estaba recostado con las manos bajo la nuca.

En cuanto Pansy se internó en la habitación los muchachos suspendieron sus "actividades".

-Te estaba buscando- dijo Pansy, viendo un punto por detrás de Goyle

-¿a mi?- preguntó Goyle

-A ti no grandísimo trol, a Draco-

Goyle se puso de pie, tomo a Crabbe por el brazo y salieron juntos de la alcoba, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos

-¿qué quieres?-

-lo que quedó pendiente ayer: una explicación-

-Ya te dije-Draco hizo un gesto significativo a Pansy- no te debo ninguna explicación-

Pansy pareció no darse cuenta de lo que Draco quería decirle.

En un movimiento brusco Draco tomo a Pansy del brazo y la acercó a el

-ese par de idiotas está detrás de la puerta- le susurró al oído.

Pansy se zafó del brazo del rubio.

"_Levicorpus"_ pensó la chica mientras sujetaba su varita dentro de la túnica verde esmeralda que usaba, al instante un par de gritos ahogados surgieron del otro lado de la puerta, Draco se apresuró a abrir la puerta y justo como había dicho estaban Goyle y Crabbe colgados de sus respectivos tobillos como si de una cuerda invisible se tratara.

-Les he dicho que no es bueno escuchar tras las puertas-siseó Draco mientras negaba con la cabeza- vuelvan a intentar escuchar mis conversaciones PRIVADAS y le va a ir peor- después de haber dicho aquello Draco deshizo el encantamiento de Pansy y volvió a cerrar la puerta, pero una mano se lo impidió.

Con gesto cansino Draco volvió su vista hacía la despreciable persona que le impedía mantener una plática con Pansy, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando se topó con uno de los mortífagos de "primera división" llamado Tucker Fogg

-Malfoy, sígueme, trae a Parkinson contigo si así lo prefieres-le ordenó Fogg

Tucker se dio la vuelta y ante el asentimiento por parte de Pansy, ambos adolescentes siguieron al mortífago escaleras abajo.

Llegaron a la planta baja y Tucker se detuvo súbitamente frente a una estantería llena de trofeos de tornes de bolos, eran patéticas las actividades a las que se dedicaban los muggles.

Draco se preguntaba casi diario por que no habrían escogido como cuartel general la casa de unos muggles adinerados, al fin y al cabo hubiera sido lo mismo matar a uno rico que a uno pobre…

Tucker extrajo su varita del interior de su túnica, hizo el mismo movimiento que Crabbe estaba practicando minutos antes en la alcoba, y la pared empezó a tambalearse hacía la izquierda, para dar paso a unas escalerillas delgadas, pero con el suficiente espacio como para que alguien del tamaño de Goyle las atravesara.

Tucker descendió unos cuantos escalones y al percatarse de que ninguno de los dos chicos lo seguía dijo sin si quiera volverse: -es seguro, después de todo, van conmigo-

Draco le cedió el paso a Pansy y aunque Tucker se dio cuenta de aquel caballeroso e impropio detalle (claro en el mundo de los mortífagos), no dijo nada y ni siquiera pareció molestarse.

Cuando terminaron de bajar la segunda escalera llegaron a una especie de vestíbulo donde se veía un decorado más acorde a lo que Draco estaba acostumbrado: muebles elegantes, cortinajes colocados con esmero en grandes ventanales (falsos por supuesto, lugar en el que se encontraban era subterráneo), desde ese vestíbulo se podían ver pasillos con bifurcaciones, todos ellos repletos de puertas.

-¿dónde estamos?-preguntó Draco de repente

-Esto Malfoy es la zona, digamos…reservada a los mortífagos con rango más alto, aquí esta la habitación de tus tíos, los Lestrange, y allá esta la de tu madre-señaló un pasillo a su izquierda-pero no estamos aquí para un recorrido por la casa, o mejor dicho, por los anexos hechos por el amo, síganme-

De nuevo, Pansy y Draco siguieron al hombre, pero Pansy ya no podía ocultar su angustia y se sujeto del brazo de Draco, ese detalle en cualquier mortífago hubiera causado alguna reacción, pero al parecer Tucker paso por alto los detalles, de nuevo…

-Esta es mi alcoba-abrió una puerta de madera-pasen-los invitó

La habitación era como una pequeña casa, contaba con una sala de estar, una cama y algo que pareció una cocina, todo de gran elegancia y buen gusto...

-Tomen asiento- indicó Tucker.

Pansy tuvo tiempo de analizar la imagen de aquel hombre después de sentarse, Tucker no era mas alto que Draco, tenía el cabello negro y ojos grises, de complexión media y con gesto amable, Tucker no parecía mayor que ellos, pero según lo que Pansy sabía, Fogg debería tener por lo menos la edad de su padre (47 años).

-Draco- dijo Tucker Fogg, llamando al chico por su nombre de pila-te traje hasta aquí, porque en el pasillo vi que no estas hecho para hacer las cosas por ti mismo-

El gesto de draco se tornó más arrogante y por un segundo Pansy pudo notar un dejo de sorpresa.

-Perdóneme, pero si no hubiera sido por mi Dumbledore seguiría siendo una molestia- dijo Draco mientras construía el ya practicado muro mental.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas Draco- la expresión de Tucker se suavizó para sorpresa de ambos chicos-si Dumbledore ya no esta con nosotros fue por que así lo quisieron Severus y tu madre-

Draco estuvo a punto de abrir la boca en un gesto de sorpresa pero se detuvo a tiempo.

-no se a que se refiera-dijo Draco con porte y tranquilidad fingidos-pero lo que concierne al asunto de Dumbledore es solo asunto del Señor Tenebroso, Severus y yo personalmente, así que ahórrese el querer involucrar a mi madre en esto-

-Draco, no seas necio, yo se lo que te digo, si tu fueras padre no permitirías que tu hijo se convirtiera en un asesino a sus… ¿cuántos años tienes?-

-acabo de cumplir 17 la semana pasada-contestó Draco y algo vino a la mente del chico, algo que provocó que su mirada se desviara hacía Pansy.

-Narcisa quería…-

-Señora Malfoy para usted-le espetó Pansy, poniéndose a la defensiva para apoyar a Draco.

-Narcisa, quería protegerte, yo lo se, escuche cuando fue por ayuda con mi padre, uno de los pocos enterados como tu dices, por supuesto que el se negó, no quiso interferir, pero tu madre dijo que Severus no se podía negar-

-espera un minuto-dijo Pansy interviniendo por segunda vez- ¿tu padre?

-Si, Tucker Fogg, falleció dos días antes que Dumbledore, fue Fenrir Greyback, tuvieron una pelea y bueno…-

-Yo supuse que tu eras el- Pansy se sonrojó y Draco se molesto por razones desconocidas para la chica.

-Con razón me examinabas como si fuera un bicho raro-concluyó Tucker

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Pansy

-20-

-¿y crees que mi madre y snape tuvieron algo que ver en el incumplimiento de la misión?-preguntó Draco para bajar a Pansy de su nube.

-No lo creo, lo se, además la misión era eliminar a dumbledore y ya esta hecho, así que si se cumplió después de todo y a pesar de…los errores-

-La misión era que yo lo matara, y para tu información logre algo que no muchos podrían, Pansy-la chica dio un respingo-vámonos.-

Pansy se puso de pie y salió de la habitación detrás de Draco

-¿cómo se atreve a creer que mi madre arruinó mi trabajo?-

-No entiendo porque te pones así, tu mismo querías evitarlo, te conozco, primero esta tu familia, si EL no te hubiera amenazado con matarlos no te habrías arriesgado, además yo si creo que tu madre hubiera preferido que no te convirtieras en un asesino-

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-

-Mi madre se hizo mortífaga solo por que yo accedí-dio por respuesta Pansy.

Con eso dieron por zanjada la discusión

-De cualquier manera, no entiendo a que vino tanta amabilidad contigo…con ambos-

-Yo tampoco lo se, pero lo que más me intriga es que tenga esos privilegios solo por ser hijo de quien es, quiero decir, tu y yo tendremos que ganarnos un cuarto de esos- dijo Pansy para desviar el tema, pero Draco no pareció escucharle.

-Y tu ¿qué se supone que hacías preguntándole su edad? –

Ya habían comenzado a subir la escalera fuera de aquella sección.

-No me digas que tratabas de ser amable porque tu tienes de amble lo que yo tengo de inocente-Draco seguía hablando molesto, pero sin elevar el tono de su voz

-Ya cállate Draco- le espetó la chica de repente

-¿qué te pasa?- le contestó este

-deja de molestar, no eres el centro el universo-la chica bajó le volumen de su voz

-soy tu amiga y te aprecio-volteó hacia todos lados asegurándose que nadie los escuchara -pero no tolero las escenas de celos, además como si yo estuviera interesada en el, o al revés-

-Yo no estoy celoso- se defendió Draco, pero Pansy no le creyó (n/a¿ustedes le creen?)

Llegaron a la habitación de Draco y después de aplicar un encantamiento impabilizador a la puerta, Draco se echó sobre la cama, dio un largo suspiro y después dijo:

-Aunque no se que hicimos para que nos llevara allá abajo, dijo que no estaba hecho para hacer las cosas por mi mismo ¿Qué quiso decir?-

-Que eres un incompetente tal vez-respondió Pansy

-Era una pregunta retórica-dijo Draco

-No lo pareció-Pansy parecía estar molesta todavía

-En fin, como si quisiera volver a toparme con el-

-Aja-

-Bueno ¿a ti qué demonios te pasa?-

-Nada- le respondió la chica con molestia mal disimulada

-Si es por lo de hace rato, tu sabes que yo nunca me disculpo-

-Como quieras, al fin y al cabo ya va a ser hora de que me vaya y…-

-Ya, perdón ¿contenta? Lo dije-

-Satisfecha-dijo Pansy-alza la cabeza Draco-

Con un gesto de incomprensión Draco hizo lo que Pansy le pidió.

Pansy se acomodó de tal manera que Draco pudiera descansar su cabeza sobre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-Así estábamos en el expreso cuando íbamos hacia Hogwarts-le dijo la chica pasando uno de los mechones rubios del chico por detrás de su oreja-me dijiste que estabas bien, y yo te creí-

-¿Me estas reprochando?- la interrumpió Draco

-puede que si, pero también es un recordatorio de que soy tu amiga y que tu eres mi UNICO amigo y estaré ahí cuando lo necesites, no importa si eso se ve mal o bien, grábatelo, estoy aquí por ti-

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, tarde pero…bueno si esta lindo lo dejaré a su juicio pero de cualquier modo a mí me gustó XD, en todo caso lo que mas importa es que a los pocos que la leen les guste, por cierto gracias por su reviews, espero mas

Tengo un proyecto en mente, pero todavía no me convence asi que les dejo un fragmento (lo único que llevo, de hecho), para que me digan si sigo o mejor lo olvido XD, gracias:

_**Era una noche tranquila y el ambiente en Hogwarts estaba a todo lo que daba…Harry Potter paseaba por los límites del Bosque Prohibido…**_

_**-¡Harry!-le llamo alguien**_

_**El chico se dio la vuelta sin dejar de caminar, y se topó con la pecosa cara de su mejor amigo: Ronald Weasley**_

_**-¡MIERDAAAAA!-exclamo el joven mago alias: el niño que vivió el-que-puede-nombrar-al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, oji-verde, el pelinegro…. etc., etc., etc., etc.**_

_**-¿Qué onda güey¿Qué te hice?-**_

_**-Tu nunca haces nada… ¿que no ves? He pisado mierda y todo por hacer caso a tus gritos de vieja loca, solo te faltan los tubos-**_

_**-Bájate de tu escoba, cálmate, mejor embárrala en el pastito-**_


	3. Chapter 3

La semana transcurrió tranquila, nada de misiones tontas, nada de Fogg merodeando por los pisos superiores y… tampoco nada de Pansy.

No podía dejar el cuartel para visitar a los Parkinson… ya había llegado el viernes y era cumpleaños de la chica, no sabía que regalarle, en verdad como si tuviera muchas opciones, lo mas que le podía dar en esas condiciones (encerrado) era un abrazo y una felicitación o quizás podría arreglárselas para que su madre el consiguiera algo, si, eso haría, el único inconveniente que quedaba era el saber si Pansy iría ese día al cuartel.

-Madre- llamó Draco mientras tocaba la puerta abierta de la habitación de su mamá (el encuentro con Fogg había tenido sus ventajas, entre ellas saber donde podía encontrar a su madre).

-Pasa Draco-concedió Narcisa- cierra la puerta tras de ti-Draco lo hizo.

-Madre, vengo a pedirle un favor-

A Narcisa no le sorprendió la declaración de su hijo…después de todo ella era su madre.

-No te preocupes, tengo lo que necesitas- le contestó a Draco

-Lo que nece…-murmuró-¿De qué habla?-

-Toma- le dio una caja de terciopelo verde olivo-Dáselo a Pansy, seguro le gustará-

-¿Cómo sabe que estaba buscando un regalo para ella?-

-Todos los años terminas buscando un regalo a última hora, esperaba que le pudieras entregar esto en otras circunstancias, no aquí, ni así, en fin, estoy segura de que le gustará-

-Gracias-dijo draco antes de abandonar la habitación de su madre.

Cuando se encontró en el pasillo vacío abrió la caja y se asombro de ver un broche de plata con esmeraldas y diamantes en el, el broche tenía la forma de una libélula y si mal no recordaba ese broche había pertenecido a todas las mujeres de la familia Black y en ese caso el broche debería de ir a manos de su mestiza prima, Draco decidió que después de todo su madre había acertado, era el regalo perfecto para Pansy.

La mañana pasó y con ella se fue extinguiendo la esperanza de que Pansy llegara a la casucha, a Draco se le ocurrió que tendría que esperar a que los Parkinson se aparecieran en el lugar y así fuera meses después le entregaría su regalo a Pansy.

Comió como de costumbre en su habitación en compañía de sus eternos guardaespaldas y cerca de las diez y media de al noche el sueño lo venció, lo único que pensó antes de dormirse fue en entregarle el broche a Pansy.

Eran las dos de la mañana y un estruendo despertó a Draco, bajó las escaleras sin siquiera ponerse "presentable" y encontró en el suelo a Orión Parkinson, con Fionna de rodillas junto a el y Pansy de pie recargada en la pared observando todo como si no estuviera pasando: Orión Parkinson tenía diversas heridas todas sangrando abundantemente y Fionna apuntaba a cada una de ellas pronunciando "Episkeyo" apuntando su varita a cada una de las heridas, pero estas no dejaban de sangrar

-Pansy, corre, busca Severus ¡Pansy!-

Pero la chica simplemente no se movió

-Yo iré Señora Parkinson- dijo Draco antes de que Pansy pudiera reaccionar y desapareció tras el librero falso que cubría las escaleras que descendían mientras en las escaleras los demás mortífagos contemplaban la escena.

A los cinco minutos de haber partido, Draco volvió con Severus Snape siguiéndole con una botella de cristal que contenía un líquido azul perlado.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Snape mientras hacía que Orión bebiera toda la poción y con un movimiento de varita aparecían vendas y una serie de pociones.

-Fue Fenrir-contestó Fionna-se apareció en la casa reclamando no se que de un catalejo que según Greyback mi esposo le había robado, Orión no lo tiene-agregó después de ver la expresión de Snape

-Ese Fenrir tiene su genio-dijo Tucker apareciendo por la escalera que daba al anexo.

Nadie contestó y Draco, que estaba parado junto a Pansy tratando de tomar su mano, rodó los ojos.

Snape acabó de poner los vendajes y se retiró después de darle algunas indicaciones a Fionna.

-Ya me las arreglaré yo con ese licántropo- murmuró Snape antes de desaparecer definitivamente.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó Draco al oído de Pansy, pero la chica seguía en estado de shock.

Draco no supo exactamente que había pasado en esos pocos segundos, lo único que sabía era que Pansy lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras sollozaba empapando la ropa de dormir del chico. El rubio se limitó a corresponderle en silencio, no le importaba que los otros mortífagos de su generación, o de otras, los estuvieran viendo, después de todo algo de humanos debía de quedarles aunque se dedicaran a acatar las órdenes de algo que estaba lejos de ser uno.

Pansy se separó lentamente de Draco mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, como si se avergonzara de ellas.

-Lo siento- le dijo después de un rato

Draco negó con la cabeza y sonrió, algo nada común en el, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban.

Se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a subir las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de los Slytherin.

-¡Fuera!-ordenó Draco cuando vio que en su pieza no solo estaban Crabbe y Goyle, si no que había una especie de congregación.

Crabbe y Goyle permanecieron en sus puestos.

-¡ustedes también!- les espetó a sus compañeros de cuarto mientras ayudaba a Pansy a sentarse. Ambos chicos salieron y cerraron la puerta tras de si, Draco lanzó un hechizo Impasibilizador a la puerta…no quería que cierto incidente se repitiera.

Pansy estaba sentada en la cama de Draco con la cabeza gacha, el rubio se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura del rostro de Pansy-¿Seguro estas bien?- preguntó con toda la preocupación reflejada en su voz.

-No, no estoy bien, yo vi como ese maldito lo atacaba-

-Tranquila-susurró el chico posando su mano sobre la de la chica-ya está bien-

-No, no lo está, se ha salvado de morir, pero no está bien…me di cuenta de todo lo que nos perdemos por una estupidez como el origen de sangre, solo somos personas, personas con familias pero esta ideología nos mantiene al margen de las emociones…de la vida, mi padre estuvo a punto de morir y sentí como si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fueran a aparecer imágenes felices de nosotros como familia y ¿sabes? eso no sucedió, no tengo ni una sola memoria de momentos felices con ellos…solo contigo-Pansy suspiró- ni siquiera se porque te estoy diciendo todo esto, en realidad…-

-No te preocupes, creo que tengo una idea de lo que quieres decir: somos mortífagos y nada mas, todos los que estamos aquí creemos que está mal sentir algo por alguien-Draco vio directo a los ojos de su amiga-creemos que esta mal ser humanos-

-No solo es eso, no se por que estoy aquí, quizás fue solo por ti, pero lo que quiero decir es que nosotros somos los que estamos mal, no somos quien para juzgar a una mago por su sangre…ya ves esa Granger-

-Cállate- ordenó Draco, Pansy abrió los para denotar su impresión y molesta a la vez

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que estás tratando de convencerme de dejar mis ideas, lo único en lo que tengo fe: la pureza de sangre, no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión con respecto a eso, así me han educado, con eso crecí-

-Yo igual, pero no te das cuenta, un día de estos alguno de esos sangre sucia o mestizos te puede salvar la vida-Pansy cerro los ojos y aspiró hondo- o pueden salvar la mía.

-estás loca-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tú no estarás en medio de la batalla, te vas a esconder junto con mi madre-

-Aja ya parece que tu madre va a acceder a tus caprichos, yo no pienso acceder a ellos-

-¡No son caprichos!-

-No me grites-

-¡Te grito lo que quiero¡¿Sabes¡No todas mis acciones y peticiones se basan en caprichos¡Muchas de ellas están guiadas por mis emociones!- Draco respiraba entrecortadamente y al contemplar fijamente el rostro de Pansy se sintió culpable por el tono que había usado con ella-¿Has olvidado el porque accedí a la misión que EL me encomendó?-

Pansy negó con la cabeza

-Por supuesto que no, pero…no pienso esconderme mientras mis padres corren el peligro de morir…mientras tu corres riesgo de morir, eres mi único amigo, el UNICO-

Draco permaneció en silencio unos instantes, se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de Pansy.

-Feliz cumpleaños-murmuró al fin

-Gracias, pero fue ayer-

Draco alzó una ceja en señal de confusión

-Cuando dan las doce de la noche se considera que es otro día: son las dos de la mañana-

-No importa-Draco abrazó a Pansy como si no hubiera mañana-yo no te vi ayer, quizás no sea el momento más apropiado pero…-Draco se puso de pie y de su mesita de noche sacó el broche que su madre le había entregado-Toma-dijo Draco ofreciendo el broche a Pansy quien lo recibió asombrada.

-Tiene el emblema de la familia Black-

Draco asintió.

-¿Por qué me lo has dado?-

-es tu regalo de cumpleaños-

-¿Sabes que esto no debe de salir de tu familia?- preguntó pansy pasando sus dedos por el relieve formado por el emblema Black.

-No, pero supongo que mi madre lo autoriza, ella fue la que me dio el broche para ti, además tu eres parte de mi familia-

-esto debería pasar a tu prima, no a a mi, mejor dáselo a Endora, Aladora, bueno, ella-

-Es Nymphadora-

-Bueno pues a ella-

-Yo no quiero que este lindo broche sea para ella, quiero que tú lo tengas-Draco le arrebató el broche a la chica y el mismo se lo colocó en la túnica antes de que ella pudiera replicar.

-Gracias- dijo Pansy -Después de todo no es de mala suerte haber cumplido años en viernes 13-

* * *

Bueno, este es mi cap de seudodespedida: empiezan las clases y la escuela es la escuela, en fin tratare de actulizar para los pocos pero selectos lectores que siguen la historia XD, entro a segundo año de prepa (no es que les importe ¿verdad? ¬¬) y hay mas materias, mas maestros y mas TRABAJO, en fin gracias a los que leen esta historia y nos estaremos viendo... 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tardé? jaja, soy una cinica, en fin lean...**_

-Estoy harto del tema ¡haz lo que quieras!- gritó Draco tratando de terminar la discusión pero lo único que hizo fue aumentar la ira de Pansy.

Con el ataque hacia su padre, los Parkinson habían residido en el cuartel mortífago poco mas de un mes y no había día que no pelearan por la misma razón: la pureza de sangre.

-No puedo hacer lo que quiera, por que me quiero ir y tú no quieres venir conmigo-

-Pero tú quisieras que yo quisiera huir contigo-

-Imbécil insensible: yo quiero que tú quieras lo que…quieras-

-Esto es una gran estupidez-

-Todo lo que te involucra es una estupidez-

-Estoy cansado de pelear por algo así, ya te dije que no pienso abandonar a mi madre-

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, solo te digo que deberíamos unirnos a Potter-

-¡estas loca!-

"Aquí vamos de nuevo" pensó Pansy

-No estoy loca…solo soy sensata, mira lo que le pasó a mi padre-la voz de Pansy sonaba entrecortada, carraspeo ligeramente y continuo:- y el es sangre pura, podemos mejorar lo que nos espera, si Potter gana seremos libres, pues habremos ayudado y si Potter gana y nosotros nos quedamos de este lado…nos enviaran a Azkaban, Draco ¿dónde dejaste al niño que lloraba cuando su padre explotaba su plenota muggle? Ten compasión-

-Compasión… ¿hacia quien?-

-Hacia ti mismo-

La respuesta de Pansy tomó totalmente por sorpresa a Draco, pero rápidamente replicó.

-¿Y si Potter pierde?-

-Ese es tu problema: no tienes esperanza…la has perdido y es mejor que empieces a creer antes de que pierdas algo más-

-Yo no tengo nada que perder-

-¿Ah no?-

Pansy dejó la habitación en la que había estado discutiendo y esta vez su derrumbe fue definitivo, no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo, ella bien sabía para que estaban reclutando jóvenes: los mandarían primero a la guerra, debían tantear el terreno y no les importaba los daños que les podían causar, debía salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero Draco no quería entender. Sin tratar de reprimir sus emociones, dejó que el llanto corriera por sus mejillas y una tosesilla fingida llamó su atención: era Tucker Fogg.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-No quiero ser grosera pero ¿a ti que te importa?-

-No siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere…ahora dime por que lloras-

-Como si le importara-

-Esa educación…me sorprende que te manejes de esa manera habiendo tenido institutriz desde los tres años-

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?-­­­

-Ya ves, los contactos de tus progenitores se convierten en propios si se sabe manejar la situación-

Pansy bufó ante la arrogancia de Fogg, le parecía demasiado tener que lidiar con la de Draco como para que viniera otro negado de la humildad a fastidiarle la vida

–Dime que tienes- insistió el chico

-Draco- murmuró Pansy no estando segura si debía responder

-ya entiendo…su relación a terminado-

-¿Relación?- (N/a: o.O?)

-Eran novios… ¿cierto?-

Pansy no pudo mas que reírse en la cara de el buen e ingenuo Tucker, a veces los hombres podían ser tan ilusos.

-Bueno-comenzó Tucker algo avergonzado-eso me deja claro que no lo eran-

-Vamos Fogg-Pansy soltó una risita- por lo menos me has hecho reír.

-Y con eso me considero honrado-

Pansy se sonrojó.

-Fogg- llamó la chica- ¿Por qué murió tu padre?-

-Ya se los dije, a ti y a Malfoy, Greyback lo atacó, dijo que mi padre había tomado un catalejo y sin más se abalanzó sobre el…yo estaba ahí-

-Lo mismo dijo sobre mi padre… ¿desde cuándo eres mortífago?-

-pues… desde la muerte de mi padre, yo no sabía que el lo fuera hasta esa noche, en realidad no quiero estar aquí-

-Ya somos dos, pero no me puedo ir, no sin Draco-

- no debería sorprenderte que yo pensara que tu y Draco eran algo-

-lo somos…somos amigos, algo que la sociedad de mortífagos no acepta-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Si, pero prefiero ignorarte-

-No ganas mucho con eso ¿o si?-

-En realidad no gano nada, aunque te haga caso-

-Te ayudo a escapar- soltó de la nada el chico

-¿tu que ganas?-

-Me voy contigo y con tu novio-

Pansy rodó los ojos, pero al fin asintió y desde ese momento había un secreto que compartir con Tucker.

-Me tengo que ir- Tucker se puso de pie

-¿ya no me honraras con tu presencia, Tucker?- inquirió Pansy sarcásticamente

-Veo que ya no es Fogg-

-Mmm, digamos que hay tregua momentánea-

-Por mí que dure por siempre- Tucker se fue dejando a Pansy ligeramente sonrojada y a un Draco furioso.

Les pareció corto, una disculpa a los ke leen esto, pero ya saben la escuela ¬¬ ...cuidense y ya saben Review


	5. Chapter 5

5. Retrasado, animal, incompetente

Esa tarde después de haber superado el shock que le habían ocasionado las palabras de Tucker, Pansy había subido a ver si se podía arreglar con Draco, suspiro no tenia la menor idea de donde podría estar Draco…bueno tal vez si, pero ir a los dormitorios de los hombres podría ser algo muy obvio, al final se decidió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Draco desde el umbral de la puerta

-Te estaba esperando retrasado-

-Tu cariño me completa-dijo Draco poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho y suspirando.

Pansy lo miro con furia antes de decir:- Pues a mi tu cariño me completaría si existiera- dicho esto salió de aquella habitación

-¡Ey, Pansy!- gritó Draco desde la puerta.

Pansy giró su rostro y vio a Malfoy haciendo gestos raros

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió la chica sin ninguna intención de acercársele.

-Mira, lo siento, pero no me gusta la relación que tienes con ese tal Fogg, no se me hace alguien en quien puedas confiar-

-Draco, no quiero que tomes esto a mal, pero muchas de estas personas no son de confiar y de entre todos Fogg es el único que se ha ofrecido a ayudarme…ayudarnos-

-¡¿Sigues con eso?!-

"_Aquí vamos de nuevo"_ pensó con desgana Pansy

-Si, y trataré de convencerte como sea-

-No podrás- replico el rubio cansinamente.

-Tal vez tengas razón, eres tan ciego que no eres capaz de dar de vuelta ni una mínima parte de lo que yo di por ti…y pensar que el único beneficiado con mi petición eres tú-

-Si te refieres a que te convertiste en mortífaga, nadie…-comenzó Draco

-¡Ya se que nadie me lo pidió, grandísimo animal icompetente!- gritó Pansy con todas sus fuerzas

-Entonces tú no me pidas nada a mí, yo jamás te lo pedí a ti-

-Perfecto quédate en tu mundito de mentes cerradas, de sangre pura… de Voldemort, yo me iré contigo o sin ti…Malfoy- el que ella lo llamara así le dolió mas de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Pansy salió como una exhalación de aquel sitio y se dirigió sin más a las habitaciones subterráneas.

Golpeó la puerta de Tucker con ganas y cuando este le abrió se apresuró a entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella para después aferrarse al cuello de Tucker mientras lloraba amargamente, el solo hecho de pensar que Malfoy prefiriera una ideología a su amistad la había destrozado y con el único que tenía refugio en ese momento era con Tucker.

-¿Qué ocurre, Pansy?-

-Draco-susurró contra el cuello de aquel joven.

-¿Qué hizo ahora?-

-No quiere venir-

-¿Por eso lloras otra vez? Pansy tu debes querer a tu amigo demasiado, no te pongas así, ya verás que pronto lo vas a convencer y el…-Pansy se separó de el mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

-Ese es el problema, en realidad no quiere venir, se lo acabo de pedir y ha dicho, ha dicho cosas horribles y ya estoy tan cansada de rogarle, de pedirle y de intentar hacerle ver que es por su propio bien- Pansy seguía sollozando mientras hablaba.

-Ven acá, niña, espero que se de cuenta a tiempo de lo que te está haciendo, si tuvieras que pedírmelo a mi, yo te seguiría sin preguntar o dudar-Tucker la abrazó cálidamente.

Pansy se sonrojó de sobre manera, lo que acababa de pronunciar Fogg era algo confuso, y en su interior algo bailaba, una emoción nueva despertaba pero no debía dejarla desperezarse del todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- aventuró Pansy

-Quiero decir que tu amistad es algo invaluable y que ese idiota me va a oír-

-¡No! Draco no te tiene en muy buen concepto y en verdad quiero evitarte problemas, además no vale la pena, ya está decidido, ahora si haz tus preparativos y no consideres a Draco en ellos-

-¿Segura?-

-Tan segura como que Draco no me quiere ni un poco-

Tucker el dedicó una sonrisa a modo de consuelo a la chica.

A la semana siguiente Tucker ya tenía todo listo, pero no planeaba hacer caso de la sugerencia de PAnsy, iría a hablar con Malfoy, mejor dicho a golpearlo.

Subió imperiosamente las escaleras, se plató frente a la habitación del rubio y golpeo la puerta con demasiada fuerza.

Draco abrió la puerta y cuando se encontró de frente con Tucker pensó que hubiera sido mejor hacerse el dormido.

-¿Qué quieres Fogg?- inquirió Draco, con un tono de voz que dejaba muy claro que Tucker no era bienvenido en su habitación.

-Vengo a hablar contigo Malfoy-Tucker entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.-Pansy llegó llorando a mi habitacion hace...-

-¿Está bien?- interrumpió Draco -¿Dónde está ahorita?-

-No fue hoy, fue hace mas o menos una semana, discutió contigo, ella me preocupa Draco, más de lo que tu o ella se imaginan-

-Si vienes a pedirme que me vaya con ustedes no pienso...-

-Yo no vengo a pedirte nada- esta vez el que interrumpió fue Tucker - Pansy te pidió que te fueras CON ELLA por alguna razón que desconosco, despues de todo no eres la mejor compañía que una niña como ella puede encontrar, en fin el punto es que ella se arriego para volverte a ver y lo único que quiere lograr llevándote del lado de Potter es garantizar tu seguridad y bienestar, estaba tambien dispuesta a llevarse a tu madre así tuviera que cargarla ella misma, pero no eres capaz de pensar en nadie mas que en ti, espero sepas bien lo que haces y con que clase de gente te estas quedando, por que he de informarte que hasta tus amigos saben lo que les conviene-

Draco se quedó helado al escuchar las palabras de Tucker y algo en su mente le decía que no tenía réplica a todo aquello, lo unico que tenia en la cabeza en ese momento era encontrar a Pansy en ese cuchitril.

* * *

PERDON POR EL RETRASO; EN VERDAD ESTOY APENADA CON AKELLOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA; PERO NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO SUFICIENTE EN FIN AHORA ANDO DE VACACIONES DE INVIERNO JIJI E INTENTARE SUBIr DOS CAPS MAS ANTES DE ENTRAR DE NUEVO A CLASES UN BESO CIAO!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

La tarde transcurría y después de lo que Fogg le había dicho, Draco seguía debatiéndose entre ir a buscar a Pansy con la cola entre las patas e irse con ella o simplemente hacerse el que no había escuchado. Se decidió por la primera opción.

Fue a la planta baja buscando a Pansy, tambien reviso los dormitorios de todos y cada uno de los mortifagos adolescentes, pero no la encontró, solo quedaba un lugar por revisar: las habitaciones subterráneas.

Abrió la puerta escondida, descendió por las escaleras, paso al cuarto de su madre, al de su tía y al final le llego una brillante idea: Tucker. Tenia poco mas de dos horas que había hablado con el y tal vez Pansy podría estar con el… la sola idea despertaba una serie de reacciones químicas en su estomago que lo único que le provocaban era nauseas.

Toco la puerta con suaves golpeteos, nadie respondió, volvió a tocar un poco mas alto pero nadie respondió, al final decidió abrir la puerta y el cuadro que encontró dentro no le fue muy benéfico a su estomago…

Tucker había llegado hacia un buen rato, ahora estaban planeando como huir de aquel cuchitril, primero habían hecho una lista de los chicos que los acompañarían:

Pansy Parkinson

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

Martin Lawrence

Daisy Robertson

Yuriko Lang

Mary Ann Miller

Shaniqua Smith…

En total serian cerca de 50 personas, Tucker no estaba muy de acuerdo, una cosa era sacar a 3 o 4 personas de una casa que parecía más que otra cosa la prisión de Azkaban, cuando los dementotes vigilaban claro esta y otra muy diferente sacar a un ejército hormonal…

-se que será mas difícil- le decía Pansy mientras le tomaba el brazo- pero entiéndenos eres nuestra única esperanza- los ojos azules de Pansy se clavaron en los color gris de Tucker, el se fue acercando hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de la chica, justo en ese momento entró Draco

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Pansy?- preguntó Draco tratando de mantener la calma

-No tengo nada que explicarte-

-¿AH no?-

-¡NO! –

-Demonios Pansy, date cuenta-

-Yo me voy, se quedan en su habitación- Dijo Tucker antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, aunque ninguno de los chicos se percató de ello.

-Me doy cuenta de que eres el mayor de los idiotas que he conocido y que mi amistad te vale un reverendo pepinillo ¿crees que es justo?-

-No no lo es, y tu amistad me importa mas de lo que me importa mi vida-

-Mentiroso-

-Date cuenta por favor Pansy-

-¿De que Malfoy?-

-No me digas así- suplicó el joven- date cuenta de que eres importante para mi- Draco suspiró- te quiero mucho Pansy.

-No lo dices en serio-

Draco solo le dedicó una mirada cargada de decepción y después agrego: - Me iré contigo-

La boca de Pansy se abrió en una muestra de asombro

-¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer?-

-Tucker…el me hizo darme cuenta de que para mi eres muy importante y que sin ti esto sería un infierno, si tu te vas yo también y fin de la discusión-

La muchacha se limitó a abrazar a Draco tan fuerte que sintió que le había roto una o dos costillas.

Lo se, lo se, muy cortito y no compensa lo que me he tardado, lo siento!!!!!! Perdónenme, pero esto ya esta por terminar me tomare unas vacaciones después de terminar este y Mundo paralelo, después de eso prometo regresar con una historia mejor y más planeada ke estas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo


	7. Chapter 7

-Entonces será hoy- decía Fogg en un susurro

-Si, las chicas de mi habitación ya se han repartido los demás dormitorios- contestó Pansy

-Perfecto ¿y los chicos?-

-Draco se encargará de ellos-

-Pansy, dale esto a Draco- Tucker le dio un sobre cerrado con el sello de las mujeres de la familia Black

-¿Es…es de Narcisa?-

-si, dásela-

-de acuerdo-

_Draco: _

_Se que no he sido una madre ejemplar, se que no he sido tu confidente, tu apoyo, tu amiga, tu madre, y también se que estas en tu derecho de huir, de librarte de esto, para mi ya es tarde, tu tienes esperanza, recuérdalo y consérvala. Te amo hijo mío, eres lo mejor que he tenido, lo mejor que me ha pasado lo mas bello, pase lo que pase tenlo siempre presente, haré lo que este en mis manos para ayudarles esta noche, ten cuidado, apoya el lado correcto, valora a las personas por quienes son no por su origen, pensaras que estoy loca por ser yo quien te lo repita (si, se lo que has hablado con Pansy) la pureza de sangre, Draco, te da privilegios, una buena reputación, a veces más capacidad que otros magos pero no te da amigos, ni felicidad ni amor eso lo vas consiguiendo tu solo, tu sangre no te lo da, tampoco el dinero, se que es tarde para pedirte perdón y para querer enseñarte otras cosas, pero los golpes de la vida te lo enseñaran si no es que lo han hecho ya. No estuve cuando lo necesitaste, no te defendí cuando estabas indefenso, pero evite que te convirtieras en lo que tu padre, EL y yo somos: unos asesinos. Ten cuidado, cuida a Pansy, consigue amigos, busca la felicidad, olvídate de tu origen Black y Malfoy, olvídate de esta vida que llevabas y dedícate a sacar lo mejor de ti como ser humano y procura que las personas te perciban como lo que eres: una persona. Es difícil decir adiós hijo, no se si estaré aquí mañana, no se si tu lo estarás, nadie lo sabe, no te pediré que luches por el bien, no es parte de nuestra naturaleza, pero lucha por TU bien. Si puedes corrígete, y date cuanta de lo que esta en frente de ti. No es fácil decir adiós por que hay más cosas que quisiera haber hecho por ti, tanto que me hubiera encantado darte, espero poder reunirme contigo, espero sobrevivir para verte seguir avanzando en tu camino hacia la adultez verte ser padre, ser una madre para ti y tenderte una mano amiga cuando halles dificultades. OH Draco PERDONAME, te adoro, eres un pedazo de mi y se que de ninguna manera podré saldarte esta deuda de felicidad…Da paso a una vida mejor, a una mejor manera de ser, deja al verdadero Draco surgir…_

_Con todo el amor y dolor de su alma_

_Tu madre_

En este punto Draco estaba llorando, frente a Pansy, por lo menos ya había cumplido con algo de la carta.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Lo estaré-

Pansy abrazó a Draco menos fuerte pero con más sentimiento que la última vez; ella no sabía lo que era separarse de su madre, pero sabía que no podría soportarlo.

-Chicos- susurró Draco- bajen las escaleras con mucho cuidado de tres en tres.

Así lo hicieron y apenas Draco hubo bajado el último escalón apareció Tucker de detrás del librero encantado.

-todo está perfecto: Snape retiró los encantamientos que cierran la casa, Narcisa se las arregló para quitar el candado de las rejas y Rabastan ha hecho un translador ¿listos?-

Hubo un asentimiento general

-¿Y EL dónde está?- inquirió con un tono francés una chica pelirroja

-Se llevó a una cuadrilla de mortífagos de alto rango a hacer guardia a una copa que pertenecía a Helga Hufflepuff ¿por qué? No sé-

-entonces podría decirse que tenemos el paso libre-

-Podría decirse, pero hay un inconveniente… Greyback, para llegar al translador tenemos que toparnos con el-

-un hechizo desilusionador- propuso un chico asiático

-Las habilidades de Greyback van más allá de las de un mago común y corriente debido a su licantropía- explicó Tucker como lo hubiera hecho la mismísima Hermione Granger.

Salieron sigilosamente de ese cuchitril para salir después por la reja y antes de llegar a donde Greyback se encontraba decidieron que Tucker distraería al hombre lobo.

-Hey Greyback-

-¿Qué sucede Fogg? Quieres el servicio especial que le di a tu padre seguramente-

-No simplemente venía a preguntarte acerca de la misión en la que se encuentra nuestro amo-

Cuatro chicos se colaron por detrás de Greyback hacia la siguiente calle de esa zona de Yorkshire.

-no creo que se de tu incumbencia-

Pasaron ahora seis jóvenes.

-es de mi incumbencia siendo tan ferviente servidor del señor Oscuro, creo merecer por lo menos el trato directo contigo-

Greyback rió mientras los chicos continuaban pasando por detrás de el

-Vamos Fogg tu y yo sabemos que tienes el rango que tienes debido a lo que hiciste con mi sirviente-

-¿hablas de Rutherford?-

-Si, había sido el mejor hasta hace poco y lo tenías que desollar-

Pansy intentó guardar su exclamación de asombro demasiado tarde, Greyback ya se había dado la vuelta descubriendo así a los siete chicos que faltaban por escapar, incluidos Pansy y Draco.

-¿con que interesado eh?- Greyback se abalanzó contra el grupo de adolescentes pero antes de que alcanzara su objetivo un hechizo moco murciélago le había dado de lleno en el rostro: Ginny, autora de aquel hechizo, y tres miembros más de lo que había sido el ED se encontraban ahí: Seamos, Dean y Luna la respaldaban, había decidido que si no lucharía con Harry hombro con hombro por lo menos le ayudaría en otros aspectos y reclutar a los mortífagos desertores era su mejor opción hasta ese momento.

Aprovechando aquella intervención, Tucker dio órdenes de que los chicos huyeran incluyendo al escuadrón del ED. El tenía una cuenta pendiente con Greyback.

A sus espaldas solo se vio un destello verde, ninguno supo a ciencia cierta quien había muerto, pero esperaban que hubiera sido Greyback.

Llegaron al translador que había sido colocado en la siguiente calle y esperaron durante 10 minutos a Tucker, al ver que no llegaba temieron lo peor, pero era obvio que quien había muerto había sido Fenrir, de no haber sido así ya los habría buscado, definitivamente había algo extraño pero no había tiempo de analizarlo, tenían que salir de ahí ya.

Todos se acomodaron alrededor de aquel neumático viejo, lo tocaron e inmediatamente después se vieron arribando a un claro cubierto por un cielo oscuro y estrellado a lo lejos se veía una especie de edificio, que parecía oscilar con cada corriente de viento, no lo podían creer, ahí se veían tan libres tan lejos de todo y es que sin saberlo lo estaban.

El poblado de Ottery St. Catchpole se veía pacífico, nadie hablaba mientras Ginny los conducía a aquel edificio.

Draco sujetaba la carta de su madre dentro del bolsillo de la túnica, la única vez que su madre le había escrito con el corazón en la mano, tal vez sería la última pero prefería no pensar en ello.

-Draco- susurró Pansy cerca de su oído mientras le tomaba la mano dentro del bolsillo- ella estará bien, así lo prometió Snape-

-Si lo sé, solo quiero volver a verla-

- Así será-

-Pansy ¿dónde te reunirás con tu madre?-

-en América dentro de un mes-

-Vaya-

-Si quieres puedes venir-

-Me gustaría, pero debo luchar, por mi bien-

Pansy el dedicó una sonrisa, la mejor de todo su repertorio de sonrisas: una sonrisa sincera.

-Pansy ¿sabes a dónde vamos?-

-A la Madriguera-

-¿Perdón?-

-La casa de los Weasley-

-Vaya, nunca he estado ahí, dicen que es un lugar pequeño para una familia tan grande-

-Si Draco lo es, y no tiene nada de lujos, ni sirvientes, ni elfos domésticos, no tienen nada de eso pero si lo principal: unos brazos que te darán la bienvenida como si no tuviéramos un pasado oscuro que ocultar cabe la posibilidad de que aquí puedas completar la lista de encargos de tu mamá-

-¿de que hablas?- replicó Draco mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros de Pansy.

-Una cosa sería el intentar alcanzar la felicidad y otra de las cosas en tu lista es darte cuenta de lo que tienes en frente- Pansy se puso de puntillas y besó la mejilla de Draco.

Por primera vez en su vida Draco sabía que estaba caminando hacia algo que le daría paz, que le daría una verdadera vida.

La carta de Narcisa reveló una verdad, nadie sabia que pasaría, quien sobreviviría o cuando acabaría esta guerra, nadie sabía nada en ese momento. Solo esperaban, y esa espera ansiosa se convirtió en esperanza y esa esperanza en fe, misma que se encarnó hasta en lo más mínimo del ser de draco que estaba dispuesto no solo a luchar por su bien, de ahora en adelante lucharía por el bien, sería un humano y por sobretodos las cosas sería feliz.

Emm… si creo ke este fue el final, espero ke les guste, espero no decepcionar a nadie y sobretodo espero poder terminar mundo paralelo ah y tmb espero reviews, me paso de cinica lo se, pero es lo ke me alimenta, en fin esperenme con una nueva historia dentro de algunos meses se les agradece el tiempo desperdiciado en leer este capitulo y la historia completa en si. GRACIAS!!!!


End file.
